


La piscine

by AtobeTezuka



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha partecipato alla settima edizione del P0rn Fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	La piscine

**Titolo:** La piscine  
 **Prompt:** Piscina

  
«Castiel, siamo certi che sia una buona idea?» chiese Nathaniel osservando il compagno infilare una chiave nella fessura della porta che avevano di fronte.  
«Ti ho già detto che non ci sono problemi, i miei nonni mi lasciano usare questo edificio quando voglio.» rispose Castiel rivolto all'altro mentre con uno scatto aprì la serratura.  
anche se lo aveva rassicurato più volte dicendogli che non c'era nessun problema, le parole del rosso non riuscivano a convincerlo. Quello che stavano per fare era una cosa sbagliata, non gli importava quanto cercasse di convincerlo, non gli avrebbe mai fatto cambiare idea.  
Se qualcosa fosse andato storto, la sua reputazione sarebbe stata completamente rovinata, le voci in una piccola città come quella giravano con una velocità incredibile e in poche ore sarebbero giunte alle orecchie di tutti i loro compagni. Con tutto quello che faceva per il liceo non poteva permettersi di ritrovarsi coinvolto in uno scandalo, ne valeva la sua posizione, aveva sgobbato così tanto per diventare delegato e non voleva mandar tutto al diavolo tutto per un capriccio di Castiel.  
all'improvviso quella mattina l'aveva chiamato dicendogli di vedersi, cosa non troppo insolita, negli ultimi tempi i suoi inviti erano diventati sempre più frequenti ed insistenti.  
«Entriamo.» disse prendendolo per un polso, quasi trascinandolo all'interno dell'edificio.  
Nathaniel conosceva bene quel posto, da piccolo c'era stato molte volte con i sui genitori e la sorella minore ambra.  
Era una piscina di quartiere, c'erano solo due vasche, una più grande e profonda, l'altra più piccola e bassa per i bambini. Non c'erano trampolini o scivoli per questo negli ultimi tempo avevano incominciato a perdere clienti che preferivano frequentare strutture più moderne.  
aveva sentito delle voci, si diceva che volessero chiuderla, un po' gli dispiaceva, in quel luogo c'era segnata parte della sua infanzia, ricordi indimenticabili per lui, così come per tutti gli abitanti della città.  
«Davvero non ci sono problemi?» chiese ancora una volta al compagno.  
«Sì, te l'ho già spiegato, non farmelo ripetere di nuovo è solo una scocciatura.»  
«Non sono così convinto.» disse Nathaniel contrariato.  
Castiel sospirò seccato, certe volte si chiedeva come facesse a stare con uno come lui, non erano mai andati d'accordo, erano sempre in disaccordo su qualsiasi cosa e non perdevano mai l'occasione di litigare, però qualcosa negli ultimi tempi era cambiato, non sapeva come si fosse accorto della cosa, ma lentamente si erano avvicinati n un modo che mai avrebbero immaginato.  
L'attrazione per quel biondo non sapeva dire con certezza quando fosse cominciata, non era scoppiata da un giorno all'altro, anzi così lentamente che quando si accorse della cosa era talmente forte da non aver avuto la forza di resistere ai sui istinti lasciandosi completamente andare.  
«Nathaniel.» disse abbracciandolo e stringendolo più che potesse a lui. «Andrà tutto bene.» sussurrò all'orecchio.  
Capiva i timori dell'altro, ma non li condivideva. Purtroppo loro due erano su due piani completamente differenti. Nathaniel era un tipo serio, troppo rigido, seguiva sempre le regole, era completamente il suo opposto.  
«Non ci scopriranno.» disse poggiando le labbra sulla parte del collo visibile del ragazzo che si trovava stretto fra le sue braccia. «Ci siamo solo noi due.»  
Leccò il collo del delegato, sfiorando con la punta della sua lingua quella pelle estremamente sensibile, da quello che aveva avuto modo di scoprire quanto fosse delicata quella massa rosea, ogni volta che la sfiorava o baciava l'altro cadeva ai suoi piedi con una facilità incredibile.  
Spostò lo sguardo notando il volto arrossato dell'altro, i suoi occhi serrati per il forte imbarazzo. Castiel non poteva far al meno di trovare quell'espressione estremamente sensuale, era troppo eccitate guardarlo, certe volte gli bastava solo osservarlo in viso per perdere il controllo.  
“Nathaniel perché devi essere così tanto seducente?” pensò il ragazzo prima di poggiare le sue labbra su quelle del delegato  
Cercò di farsi spazio nella bocca del ragazzo con la sua lingua, ma Nathaniel in quell'istante sembrava essergli ostile.  
Possibile che nonostante tutte le raccomandazioni quel ragazzo non volesse capire che non ci fossero problemi? Nessuno altro si trovava con loro, non cerano problemi, ma sembrava quasi come se l'altro avvertisse addosso sguardi inesistenti. Certe volte gli sembrava come una ragazza, no probabilmente se anche se lo fosse stato non sarebbe stato così in in imbarazzo, forse la cosa che lo infastidiva era proprio il fatto che avessero lo stesso sesso, ma a lui la cosa non importava minimamente il suo sesso.  
“Non importa, lo farò cadere ai piedi.” pensò Castiel sapendo di non poter fallire.  
Tutto andò come aveva previsto, infatti Nathaniel sembrò arrendersi dopo un po', iniziando ad assecondare i sui movimenti.  
Sentiva le mani del ragazzo fra i suoi capelli, nessuno sapeva quanto amasse quando glieli afferrasse in quel modo, sentire le sue dita scivolare fra le ciocche e sentire i polpastrelli sfiorare il suo cranio, era una delle sensazioni che più amava.  
  
Iniziò a disfare il nodo della cravatta che circondava il collo dell'altro, per poi rimuoverla lentamente facendola scivolare ai propri piedi.  
Continuò la sua opera sfilando con una grande velocità uno ad uno tutti i bottoni, man a mano che si apriva riusciva ad intravedere sempre di più quella meravigliosa pelle così candita e deliziosa.  
Staccò con lentezza le sue labbra, gli dispiaceva allontanarle da quelle del delegato ragazzo, ma voleva assaggiare ed immergersi nel sapore di quel magnifico corpo.  
«Fermati!» disse Nathaniel cercando di allontanarlo da se. «Cas… Castiel… fer…» non riuscì a finire la frase, appena sentì la bocca dell'altro sull'addome avvertì un brivido che gli percosse tutta la schiena.  
“Non baciarmi in quel modo”pensò il delegato man mano che l'altro lo assaporava.  
Rimosse quell'indumento, ormai completamente d'intralcio, depositandolo nello stesso punto dove fosse finita la cravatta, adesso aveva addosso solo il pantalone, con la mano o sbottonò, mentre abbassò la zip con i suoi denti.  
Man mano che l'abbassava riusciva ad intravedere i boxer che quel giorno il delegato aveva scelto d'indossare, era bianco ed aderiva così bene aò suo corpo da mettergli in risalto le sue parti intime.  
“Peccato che non indossi un costume” pensò Castiel. “Ma è stupendo lo stesso.”  
Da quando l'aveva invitato aveva fantasticato su quanto sarebbe stato belle fare l'amore con Nathaniel nella piscina, un po' gli dispiaceva non poter realizzare quel suo desiderio, però voleva ugualmente proporre la cosa.  
«Ti andrebbe di provare in acqua?» chiese all'altro mentre finiva di sfilargli il pantalone  
«Co… Cosa… ?!» disse il delegato quasi sotto shock per la richiesta del rosso.  
Castiel era malato o cosa? Quella era piscina comunale, non un luogo dove fare certe sconcerie, cos'avrebbero pensato le famiglie che frequentavano l'edificio vedendo il comportamento di quel ragazzo, se fosse stato nei loro panni l'avrebbe denunciato per atti osceni in luogo pubblico.  
aveva tutta l'intenzione di rifiutare e mandarlo al diavolo ma l'altro l'afferrò di scatto il per il polso trascinandolo all'interno di quell'enorme vasca.  
«Lasci…»  
Rimase a bocca aperta, appena vide quegli enormi occhi scuri guardarli con una così tale intensità, rimase paralizzato rimanendone attratto in una maniera in incredibile. Non credeva che lo potesse guardare con quella profondità, era certo che avrebbero fatto invidia anche a quella piscina.  
Il rosso leccò le sue labbra, percorrendo tutto il contorno lasciandogli addosso una scia della sua saliva, non riuscì a far a meno di aprire le sue per far entrare la sua lingua nella sua bocca.  
Era conscio dell'ostilità che provava, era geloso e anche tanto, , ogni volta che vedeva una ragazza ronzargli attorno impazziva, certe volto avrebbe voluto gridare al mondo intero di non avvicinarsi, che quel ragazzo fosse suo, ma sapeva di non poterselo permettere, per questo teneva tutto dentro di se.  
Osservò il corpo del rosso, ancora completamente vestito ma ormai i suoi abiti erano completamenti fracidi d'acqua, sarebbe stato pericoloso rimanere in quello stato, per questo iniziò a toglierli la giacca, mettendola sopra il bordo della piscina, fece lo stesso anche la t-shirt e jeans che portava addosso.  
Castiel iniziò a mordere il lobo dell'orecchio di Nathaniel, mentre con una mano s'insinuò all'interno del suo boxer.  
«Ce l'hai già così duro?» sussurrò all'orecchio sentendo il pene eretto dell'altro. «Basta solo qualche bacio per ridurti così… mi piace la cosa.» leccò il collo dell'altro mentre inizio a giocar con le dita stimolandone la punta.  
«Fer… ah… Cas…»  
Sarebbe voluto uscire dall'acqua, andarsene via e dimenticare tutto quello che stesse succedendo, ma quel piacere gli impediva di fare qualsiasi cosa, era impossibile per lui resistere al tocco della mano di Castiel.  
«Ca… tiel…»  
Nella sua testa c'era il buio totale, ormai era completamente annebbiato, riusciva solo a perdersi in quell'ebbrezza crescente.  
  
Il volto eccitato di Nathaniel era forse una delle cose più belle che avesse mai visto sulla faccia della Terra. Quei due occhi dorati con quello scintillio lucido che riflettevano la propria faccia, il rossore incantevole che sembrava dipinto su quelle guance, le sue sue labbra così sensuali che lo invogliavano a baciarlo, erano tutte cose magnifiche che facevano crescere ogni istante di più quell'irrefrenabile desiderio.  
“Sbrigati a venire!”  
La sua impazienza era così forte, da non aver la forza di aspettare, doveva metterglielo assolutamente dentro. aumentò la velocità dei suoi movimenti, erano diventi frenetici, ormai la sua pazienza si stava esaurendo.  
«Ah… Cas.. Cast..iell…» disse circondando le braccia alla vita dell'altro. «Sto venendo…»  
Nonostante l'acqua che li circondava stava disperdendo lo sperma del delegato, riusciva ad avvertirlo fra la sua pano e prima che quest'ultima fosse completamente lavata decise di usare quel poco rimasto per lubrificarlo.  
«Co… cosa.?» disse sentendo le dita del rosso entrargli dentro  
«Abbiamo solo questo.» disse inserendo le sue dite nell'ano del delegato «Scusa, avrei dovuto portare qualcosa da casa…»  
Iniziò a muoverle velocemente cercando di allargare sempre di più quella fessura, era troppo frettoloso, voleva essere dentro di lui il più presto possibile, era giunto al suo limite di sopportazione.  
Prese Nathaniel fra le sue braccia, sperando che quella posizione non fosse particolarmente dolorosa.  
«Sei comodo?». Chiese al ragazzo che incrociò le gambe dietro la sua schiena  
«Sì…»  
«Sto per penetrarti.» disse sussurrandogli nell'orecchio. «Andrà bene vedrai.»  
Nonostante fosse uno dei luoghi più difficili dove fare l'amore, Castiel riuscì comunque a penetrarlo.  
«Nathaniel… ah…» iniziò a spingergli dentro con colpi secchi e precisi.  
«Nonostante l'acqua sei bollente come al solito.» sussurrò al suo orecchio  
aveva sempre trovato il corpo di Nathaniel caldissimo, gli faceva crescere addosso come un fuco che lentamente gli consumava l'anima, amava quella sensazione, così tanto che certe volte avrebbe fatto l'amore solo per sentirla.  
Un'altra delle cose che adorava era quando il delegato gli metteva le mani sulla sua schiena, come fece in quell'esatto momento, quando sentiva i palmi dell'altro sfiorargli la pelle in quel modo delicato, perdeva la testa, voleva essere toccato sempre in quel modo dall'altro.  
«Cas… tiel…»  
Non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare a tutto quello, Nathaniel ormai era diventato qualcosa d'indispensabile per lui.  
«Castiel, Castiel… ah…»  
«Na… Nathaniel…»  
Ogni spinta di Castiel era ben mirata, così precisa ce era sempre in grado di raggiungere i suoi punti più sensibili, questo dimostrava quante volte avesse già fatto l'amore con qualcuno, ma l'idea di non essere il primo lo tormentava creandogli dei disagi enormi. avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma temeva la risposta, se gli avrebbe detto che in passato avesse già fatto l'amore con qualcun altro, non sapeva nemmeno lui in che modo avrebbe risposto, preferiva tenere i suoi timori dentro di se.  
«Non vorrei mai venire, vorrei restare sempre dentro di te».  
«Non… dire cose così…» disse il delegato diventando completamente rosso.  
«Sei così bellissimo quando t'imbarazzi.»  
Baciò di nuovo quelle meravigliose labbra, leccandole, tormentandole, fino a consumarle, cercò la sua lingua, iniziandola ad accarezzare con la sua e una volta che anche l'altra incominciò a seguire quei movimenti nessuno dei due ebbe la forza di fermarle.  
“cazzo… ” pensò il ragazzo sentendo il suo corpo arrivare al traguardo “non voglio venire.”  
Nessuno dei due seppe dire quanto durò, avevano perso completamente la cognizione del tempo, si staccarono solo quando Castiel venne.  
Inutile, la sua volontà non bastò, non poteva avere controllo sul quel suo organo, nonostante avesse desiderato che tutto quello durasse di più, una volta raggiunto il limite fermarlo era impossibile.  
  
Erano rimasti entrambi in quella vasca, distesi su quell'enorme e piatta distesa d'acqua.  
Il delegato osservava l'altro con un crescente senso senso di colpa, l'aveva fatto davvero con Castiel in quella piscina, quasi aveva difficoltà a crederlo. Si sentiva sporco, impuro, immorale, ma la causa non era sua ma di quel ragazzo dai capelli rossi, che un po' alla volta lo stava trasformando in una persona che di cui non sarebbe mai andato fiero  
In quelle piscine erano frequentate da bambini, famiglie, come avrebbe potuto dormire in pace con se stesso d'ora in avanti?  
“In cosa mi stai trasformando?” pensò osservando il volto.  
Non gli piaceva l'uomo che stava diventando, il rosso gli stava trasmettendo un influenza negativa che man a mano gli corredava l'anima, doveva riuscire a staccarsene, rinunciare a lui, ma il solo pensiero di stargli lontano lo faceva stare male, in qualche modo lui desiderava quel ragazzo ribelle, gli stava entrando dentro lasciano un segno indelebile che probabilmente non se ne sarebbe mai andato via.  
«Perché mi guardi così?» chiese nuotando verso il biondo,  
«Per colpa tua sto diventando qualcuno di cui non vado fiero.» rispose il ragazzo sentendo «Mi stai facendo cambiare in peggio.»  
Castiel osservò quasi divertito il volto del delegato, l'idea che Nathaniel stesse mutando gli sembrava strana, ma allo stesso tempo adorava la cosa.  
«Sono curioso di scoprire che tipo di uomo diventerai.»

Fin.


End file.
